Regretful Mistakes
by TheANGELwithIN135
Summary: (I suck at summaries, but story is better than it sounds). Check it out.
1. How Could You Do This To Me?

**Here is my new Shake It Up fanfic about Tynka (Ty+Tinka). Oh they are my favorite couple. They're just so cute together. After Future it up came out I was so happy they finally got together. Too bad it wasn't when they were teens but at least ****we know they get together at some point, not only date but get married. :-)**

* * *

**_Ages:_**

**_Ty=18_**

**_Deuce=16_**

**_Gunther=15_**

**_Tinka=15_**

**_Rocky=15_**

**_CeCe=15_**

**_Dina=15_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIU, but I own the story plot.**

**Here it is hope you like it. :-)**

**Chapter 1 of Regretful Mistakes:**

* * *

There Tinka Hessenheffer sat at a bench in a public park waiting anxiously for her boyfriend of two years, Ty Blue to arrive at the park. She has very important news she needs to tell him and is really scared of what his response will be after she tells him. Tinka didn't know how to react or what to do. But she knew she had to tell him sooner than later or it would make matters worse. The same question kept running through her head all morning, will he be there for me, or will he leave? She kept telling herself over and over and over that he will stay by her side no matter what, after all that's what he always said. She tried getting the thoughts of Ty leaving her out of her head but it never did which frustrated her. The thoughts would stay in her mind because it's what normally happens in these type of situations. But Ty...Ty was different he could never leave her right?

Waiting getting even nervous by the minute, she was thinking how she was going to tell him. Soon enough a figure was walking towards her direction. When it got closer she could tell it was Ty. She stood up and leaned in to hug him but he backed away from her. This was very unusual but she just shrugged it off because he might have been in a bad mood. Ty sat down beside her. There was a long silence until he spoke up, "Look, we need to talk" He frowned. "I agree" she nodded. "We need to break up" Ty said quickly. He was glad that he finally got that out. It's been holding him back for days now. "There's no easy way to say this but...i've been cheating on you with Michelle for a while now"He looked down ashamed. "How long has this been going on"? Tinka looked off to the side trying to hold her tears in. "Four months"Ty said simply like it was no problem. Ty was beginning to walk away but Tinka stopped him. "You lied to me! You said nothing was going on between you two, yet you looked me dead in the eye and lied to me"!she screamed with tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the park had their full attention on them. "I know and im sor-" He was cut off by Tinka continuing to yell at him. "No you're not sorry because if you were you would've never cheated on me in the first place! What did I ever do too you to deserve this"?! "I just haven't been feeling the same way about you like I used to". Tinka watched Ty walk away until she couldn't see him anymore. She turned around to people whispering about what just happened and decided to go home.

* * *

Tinka was laying under the covers crying her heart out. Her parents and her brother Gunther were all worried about what happened to her, but each time they tried asking she would yell at them. Throughout that entire night she never spoke a single word and never ate or slept. Gunther called Rocky and CeCe if they knew anything they said they didn't know either. He called Ty but he never picked up the phone. Tinka started having really bad nightmares. Soon hours turned into days. She was still locked in her room under the covers still crying. It doesn't look like she will be coming out of there anytime soon.

* * *

_**Gunther's POV:**_

I have no idea what happened to my sister twin. She has cried for days now and none of us know what to do about it. No one knows what happened to her so it's all a mystery for us all. Tinka hasn't cried since Ty found out she was his secret admirer. Even she didn't cry this much. When it happened it only lasted a few hours.

Something most definitely be up. Whatever it was it must have really bothered her. We've all tried speaking to her but she would always yell at us. All we would hear from inside her room was screaming and sobbing. I don't think I can see my sister like this for three days straight now. I never really bothered her to come out her room because I thought whatever she was upset about she would be over now. I guess she's really sad. Everyone is really worried about her and it scares us all because she's never like this. I can't bare to see my sister twin like this and im going to do something about it obviously. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't? A terrible one.

But first, I looked around the house for a small object that can open the door. I didn't really have any luck with that. Everything I've tried didn't work. Then I thought of something brilliant. Why not use my American coins or as they say 'change' to open the door. Okay maybe it wasn't a brilliant idea but at least I thought of it better than to not have thought about at all. I unlocked the door in success and walked in quietly. I sat on her bed and gently rubbed her back. "Tinka, we're all worried about you. What has happened to you"? I spoke softly. "I don't wanna talk about it"! she yelled right back at me. "You know you can tell me anything, im your brother twin". I whispered to her and walked out the room. I closed her door softly and went into my room and called Dina,Rocky, and CeCe. They will be here in about ten minutes. I thought maybe if she doesn't talk to me then maybe she will speak to them hopefully.

* * *

"When we try speaking to her she just yells at us. Do you guys know what's wrong with her"? I asked. "No. We thought she might have been stuck in some family stuff". Dina said. CeCe then spoke up concerned, "I wonder what's wrong with her"? "Duh! That's what we're all trying to figure out"!Rocky said to CeCe. "Where's Ty? I called him a few times but he's never answered". I asked. "Ty's been busy with his music for the past few days". Rocky said. Dina opened Tinka's door and everyone followed behind. Tinka knew we came into the room so she yelled at us once again,"Don't you people get it?! Leave me the hell alone"! "We're all concerned about you. We just want to help you". CeCe says. "Not all of you...If you all really wanna know, Ty broke up with me". She sobbed more. "What?!"We all said in unison. They were like the perfect couple how could they ever break up. "Tinka, breakups are hard but it will take time to get over it like I did with James". CeCe confirmed trying to make her feel better. "Your relationship with James lasted a week it wasn't even that bad for you because you didn't care except the fact he dumped you! You don't even know what a real relationship is because you never had one"! Rocky begins giggling a bit. "What are you laughing at"?!CeCe asked. "I'm sorry but it's true. She's right". Rocky continued laughing and we all just stared at her. "You got some nerve laughing because the only relationship you ever had been with Logan and you guys broke up after a week"! Tinka said to make Rocky shut up. It worked.

"None of you understand...he cheated on me..."she said sadly. "I am so gonna kill Ty"! I ran out of house on my way to the Blues apartment. I don't care what happens he is definitely going to pay for this.

* * *

I'm gonna stop right there at a cliffhanger (I think that's a cliffhanger,not sure). I know this one was pretty short but maybe after the second chapter they will become longer. I know my grammar and punctuation still needs some work ands im working on it.

* * *

_**Song Recommendation of the day: **_Avril Lavigne-When You're Gone. It's a really great song you should check it out if you haven't heard it.

_**Book Recommendation of the day:**_ Bad Girls Don't Die Trilogy. All the books are fantastic you should really read them.

* * *

**Peace out! :-)**


	2. Who Is She Talking To?

**"Don't allow someone not worth it to have the power to occupy your thoughts. If they don't find you worth the effort or the time, why should you waste yours?"**

_******Hey, hey, hey! Im back with another chapter and I just want to say thank you to all of those that have reviewed to my first chapter, it really meant a lot to me.**_

_**Chapter 2 of Regretful Mistakes**_

* * *

_**Ty's POV:**_

Im glad I don't have to deal with Tinka anymore. I know what you're all thinking. What the hell is wrong with you? and why would you cheat on Tinka? Well... like I said I haven't been feeling the same about her like I use too. Tinka and I started becoming a little distant from each other and I began hanging out with my old friend Michelle and our friendship has turned into something more. I wanted to break up with Tinka, but I could never seem to get the words out. Then later on, Michelle and I started dating. I know im a bad person and some of you might hate me but I don't care. It is what it is.

What i'm really scared of though is what will everyone say about all of this? More importantly, how will I tell them? I guess it'll just happen when it happens. They're really getting on my nerves calling me though which is very annoying.

Im now just laying in my bed listening to some music on my phone trying to clear my head and relax.

* * *

**_(...)_**

* * *

All of a sudden I happen to hear a really loud bang coming from the living room. I paused the song I was in the middle of listening to, to turn my head and face to face with an angry Gunther. Oh shit, he must've found out from Tinka! "What the hell are you doing in my house and how did you get in here"?! Who busts into someone's house without permission though? "More importantly, why the hell would you cheat on my sister"?! Gunther yelled in my face. "Look im not interested in your sister like I was, but im sorry things had to be like this". I say quickly and sit down on my bed looking out the window.

_**No One's POV:**_

Ty was looking out the window for a few seconds and suddenly Gunther punched him in the face.

"What the hell"?! Ty says while holding his now bloody nose. Gunther didn't respond until Ty punched him back. They were kicking, punching, and ushing each other and it was now starting to really get bloody. In comes Rocky out of breath screaming, "Gunther stop it! Ty cut it out! Will you two stop fighting"?! Gunther pushed Ty away and walked past Rocky apologizing, "Im sorry..."Gunther walked out their door back home.

**_Rocky's POV:_**

"Thanks Rock" Ty says thankfully. "You're lucky I stopped him because I was thinking about letting him finish until I saw your bloody face". Ty went into the bathroom to grab a cloth to wipe his face and came back out dabbing it on his face lightly. "You will just never quit being such a douche, will you"? "Im sorry all this happened and I didn't mean to hurt her..." Ty says apologetically. "Then you would've never cheated on her the way you did. I can't believe you did that to her and she loves you! She was madly in love with you and all you did was break her heart. Gosh sometimes you can really be a jack ass"! I stomped away in my room angrily and called CeCe to check on Tinka. I'm so pissed off at Ty. After being together all that time he goes and cheats on her. I guess he always will be a player and we all thought he really changed and that those days were over.

**_Tinka's POV:_**

"Are you going to school tomorrow"? CeCe asked. "Yeah, I guess so. I still have to keep my grades up though". I sighed sadly. "I know it will be hard to see him and that other girl together but you'll get through this. I'm here for you as long as you'd like". CeCe smiled understandingly. "Thanks CeCe, it really means a lot especially coming from you" I chuckled. "Yeah, but your my friend, and then at a time like this you need friends to stick by you the whole way". Wow...I can't believe I heard those words come out of CeCe's mouth. That's something that rarely happens.

"As much as I want to stay and help you, I have to get home and watch Flynn soon. See you tomorrow at school"! She smiled apologetically and walked out the house. She really is a good friend.

* * *

_**(...)**_

* * *

**_Next Day At School_**

Here I am back in school on the worst day of the week, Mondays. It's not really school i'm worried about, it's Ty. I don't think I can face him after what happened between us. Besides I will have to deal with it because he is in most of my classes and so is Michelle. Then I have to face him at Shake It Up,Chicago. Just my luck.

I'm at my locker getting all my books for my classes talking to Rocky and CeCe when Ty shows up with Michelle wrapped in his arms. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and I looked in my locker continuing to get my stuff so I won't have to look at him. "Hey everyone, I would like you all to meet Michelle". How can he just break up with me and then just go straight to her? I guess he really didn't want to be with me then. Ty's friend, Chris walks over to Ty and glances between me and Michelle. "Ty, why are you with this girl instead of your girl Tinka" He asked curiously. I didn't want to hear the next conversation so I whispered quietly to the girls and told them I would meet up with them for lunch.

I left to first period 10 minutes early and sat down at my usual seat. I was the only one in the classroom because my teacher, Mrs. Jackson wasn't there. She was probably at a meeting with some of the other teachers. I layed my head on the desk thinking of what Ty might've said to Chris. "Tinka, what's wrong sweetie"? There was Mrs. Jackson looking at me with a concerned look. "It's nothing..."I tried to assure her. "No your not. You're crying. What happened"? I wiped the tears streaming down my face. "It's nothing" I wiped my tears but they kept on falling.

"You know whenever you need to talk to someone then you have me. If you tell me, I promise I won't say a word to anyone not even your family unlike the school counselors." "...My boyfriend cheated on me, and broke up with me..." Mrs. Jackson tried comforting me and reassuring he wasn't the right guy for me but I couldn't stop crying. I stood up and picked up my bag and gathered all of my books and ran towards the bathroom. I locked myself in the stall, and cried.

The bell finally rang for the second time signaling that everyone should already be in class and I stepped out of the stall and wiped the tears off my face. I had to redo all my make up again since it got ruined, when I heard a boy and girl talking. "Im so glad you got rid of her." I know that voice from anywhere. It was Michelle. She must obviously be talking to Ty, so I stayed in the bathroom so I won't have to deal with looking at them. "Yeah me too! She was getting on my nerves anyways." That was definitely NOT Ty's voice." Who the heck could she be talking to?

* * *

_**The next chapter will be up by Friday. If not Friday then Saturday because I might be busy with homework. Review.**_

* * *

**_Recommendations of the day:_**

**_Song: Kelly Clarkson-Catch My Breath_**

**_Book: The Maze Runners by James Dashner_**

* * *

**_ANGEL Out! ;-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap**_

**Tinka's POV:**

_The bell finally rang for the second time signaling that everyone should already be in class and I out of the stall and wiped my tears off my face. I had to redo all my make up again since it got ruined, when I heard a boy and a girl talking. "I'm so glad you got rid of her." I know that voice from anywhere. It was Michelle. She must obviously be talking to Ty, so I stayed in the bathroom so I won't have to deal with looking at them. "Yeah me too! She was really getting on my nerves anyways." That was definitely NOT Ty's voice. Who the heck could she be talking to?_

_**End of Recap**_

_**Chapter 3 of Regretful Mistakes:**_

* * *

_**Tinka's POV:**_

"Well she is annoying." Michelle says. I looked into the hallway & there I saw Michelle and Christian kissing. That little skank! (Sorry for the language :3) Who does she think she is stealing people's boyfriends and cheating on them with other people. Im pretty sure Christian knew Ty was dating Michelle because they're really good friends, which is wrong. I knew something was up with him. "Im still mad at you. Why are you even going out with him?" Christian asked. So he did know. "

Michelle headed off to class and Christian went to the water fountain. I snuck up behind him with a smirk on my face. He turned around spitting out the last sip of water left in his mouth. It's obvious, he was scared. "what the hell do you want Tinka?!" "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to know how's your life-your love life?" "oh it's going great actually. Im dating-" he stopped for a moment to catch himself. "Wait a minute... YOU wanna know about MY love life? So... your jealous and you still love me?" He said with a goofy grin. "Of course" His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!" He asked hopefully. "No you goat-but! How many times do I have to tell you I don't love you. Never have, never will, and never did!" He still doesn't get it even after two years. Yes we dated in the past but it was before me and Ty were dating. I never wanted to date him the first place. When we were 13, Dina and I were playing truth or dare and my dare was to go out with Christian for two weeks. There was money involved. Well what can I say, I wanted the money so I went out with him. He broke up with me in the end though. Im actually glad he broke up with me, it brought me and Ty closer. He still doesn't have a clue about the dare though.

"Whatever you say Tinka, you know you're just denying it."  
"Oh am I really? The only reason I ever went out with you was because I was dared to and I was promised money." His face was priceless. In a way I felt bad for him but then I don't.

"Im going to class" he walked off glancing at me. Oh he'll get over it. I shrugged it off and made my way home. I know I will have to tell Ty about them soon. He doesn't deserve to be cheated on even if he cheated on me. No one deserves to be cheated on, no matter what-unless they're Michelle. But then again should I really tell him? I decided not worry about it right now and enjoy the peacefulness of being by myself.

* * *

I opened the door with my key praying no one was home to see me here. Luckily no one was there. I sat my bookbag on the floor and looked in the fridge for something to eat. I came across a bucket full of chocolate ice cream and grabbed a big spoon and dug in.

Fifteen minutes later I finished the whole bucket. It was really good but I ended up with a brain freeze. I had a huge headache so I layed down in my bed and took a nap. I woke up around one o' clock and my head was still hurting. How can that be? No one ever has a brain freeze this long. I stood up and began to feel dizzy, so I went to the kitchen to fix me a glass of water. It usually helps me when im dizzy.

As I was looking for a glass, I became more dizzy and my head was hurting even more.I finally got the glass and poured some water in it when I dropped it.

* * *

_**I know, I know, I know, this chapter is a little shorter than the first two chapters. I typed for an hour and a half and looked up to see how many words I have. I thought I written about 1,500 words but in reality it was only about 1,010 words or something like that. Not much of a big deal I guess.**_

_**I know I said I would upload this chapter either Friday or Saturday and here it is uploaded on Sunday. I had problems with my internet and it wasn't uploading this chapter. The next chapter will be up next Friday, well this Friday 9/20 and it will be long. Im sorry it's just I have so much homework now that im back in school. I barely have time to finish even half of the homework I have because I have such little time to do it. Im stressed out and tired of school. I hope you guys understand. :-)**_

* * *

_**Reccomendations of The Week:**_

_**Song: Zendaya-Replay, I absolutely love this sing. I listen to this song everyday and all day. If you haven't heard it then check it out. Oh and check out the acoustic version of this song. It is amazing, Zendaya has such a beautiful voice.**_

_**Shake It Up Story: How to bring a player down by GlitterGirl123,Go check it out.**_

_**Author: Grace-1997, Go check out her stories they're awesome.**_


	4. Will She Be Okay?

_**Sorry about not updating, AGAIN! I happened to get sick and I had to make up tests and a bunch of homework all week. Oh how I hate middle school! :-) Back to the story... since I didn't update last week I made this chapter longer than the other ones.**_

* * *

_**Recap**_

_**Tinka's POV:**_

I opened the door with my key praying no one was home to see me here. Luckily no one was there. I sat my bookbag on the floor and looked in the fridge for something to eat. I came across a bucket full of chocolate ice cream and grabbed a big spoon and dug in.

Fifteen minutes later I finished the whole bucket. It was really good but I ended up with a brain freeze. I had a huge headache so I layed down in my bed and took a nap. I woke up around one o' clock and my head was still hurting. How can that be? No one ever has a brain freeze this long. I stood up and began to feel dizzy, so I went to the kitchen to fix me a glass of water. It usually helps me when im dizzy.

As I was looking for a glass, I became more dizzy and my head was hurting even more.I finally got the glass and poured some water in it when I dropped it.

_**End of Recap**_

_********__Chapter 4 'Will she be okay?':_

* * *

_**Gunther's POV:**_

_**After school**_

"So, you wanna meet up at Crusty's in an hour, with the rest of us?" Rocky asked with CeCe beside her.

"Yeah I am. Tinka hasn't been answering her phone all day, so how about we go to my place and i'll ask her. We will all go too Crusty's right after."

"Okay."Rocky and CeCe says in unison.

For the rest of the walk to my apartment, CeCe and Rocky were talking about some shoe sale while I was listening to my music on my phone.

A few minutes later we arrived at my place.

"Wow, your house...it looks so MUCH better than it did before. Just normal." CeCe was looking around my house along with Rocky in amazement.

"Thanks. We just gave our home a little make over that's all. What was wrong with the way it looked before?"

"Ummmmm, i-i-it was just that um... it-" Rocky cut her off.

"What she meant was that it was plain ugly."

Now that is just rude. She shouldn't be talking at all especially with her horrible taste in clothing.

"Anyways, you want something to drink?" I asked politely. Although we were all still 'frenemies' I have to always be polite to any of my house guests.

"I guess."They both said in unison. That is just really annoying.

"Kay. All I can remember is that we have is some soda a-"

"Tinka!" Rocky and CeCe flew off the couch to see what was wrong. There Tinka was laying on the kitchen floor. "

"Call 911! Now!" We all paniced not really knowing what to do.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later...**_

We're now in the hospital waiting for someone to tell us what was wrong with my sister twin. We're all really concerned about her right now. Here sitting beside me was the fiery redhead and the brunette on the other side of me. At least I know that they care about my sister. Rocky looked at her phone and then at me apologetically,

"Gunther, I wish I can stay longer but my mom wants me home right now. Please call me when she wakes up."

About a half hour later, a middle-aged man with glasses was walking towards the three of us. I stood up ready to hear what the doctor has to say.

"Are you Gunther Hessenheffer?"

"Yes. Is my sister okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Well... we're still running some tests on her but so far... we haven't found anything wrong. We don't think anything serious happened."

"You don't think that something serious didn't happen?! There obviously is something wrong especially for her to pass out!" I yelled at the man in his face.

"Sir, we are trying our best to get some results, but-" I cut him off.

"Your best isn't enough! I wanna know what's wrong with my twin!" Someone was tugging on my arm trying to pull me away. I looked down to see my the redhead

looking at me pleadingly.

"Gunther calm down. They're trying to look for answers. Let's just go home..." I looked at the doctor. I looked at CeCe. I turned back to the doctor.

"Call me when you find something or when she wakes up."

"I will. Have a good day" The man walked back to the desk talking to the other doctors. Is he serious? Have a nice day? What does it look like? I'm obviously in a terrible mood. CeCe must have saw my reaction to what the man had said and motioned for me to follow her and forget what he said.

* * *

_**(...)**_

* * *

In the car, it was complete silence between the both of us. Not a single word, just quick glances at each other every now and then.

CeCe spoke up when I was parking the car at a parking lot near her apartment.

"Gunther, Tinka will be fine. I know it because she's a strong girl. Literally."

"Thanks that means a lot especially coming from you." She began laughing and I just looked at her as if she was insane.

"Sorry... it's just Tinka said those exact words to me."

"Oh."

We made it up to her door and she took her keys out to open her door.

"Thanks for dropping me off Gunther. You know I could've walked home."

"Are you kidding? It's already night and you don't need to be walking by yourself. Anything could happen, and I don't need it to be my little cookie getting hurt." I suddenly realized my slip up and tried thinking of something to cover it up quickly. Nothing came into mind. Man what am I going to do? I looked up to see CeCe...blushing?

"Um, um, um I-I-I I w-"She cut me off giggling at my lost of words.

"Gunther it's fine." she reassured me.

"Okaaaay, so i'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Duh! Goodnight Gunther!" She kissed me on my cheek and I felt my cheeks heating up. How embarrassing.

"Bye redhead" I walked down the stairs and out to my car thinking of what it would be like to date CeCe Jones although i know it won't ever happen. She would never like someone like me.

* * *

_**Ty's POV:**_

My parents and I are in the middle of eating dinner wondering when Rocky would show up. She was probably hanging out with CeCe and lost track of time. I happened to look at the clock and notice she was an hour and a half late. I got snapped out of my thoughts when the door busted open.

"Where have you been?" I asked concerned.

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Because im your brother". I know her and everyone else is upset because I dumped Tinka. They're just gonna have to deal with it.

"CeCe and I was with Tinka at the hospital" Wait Tinka is in the hospital? I didn't know that.

"Ty why weren't you there?" Dad asked me. Of course. Just the conversation I wanted to be in.

"Yeah Ty, why weren't you there?" Rocky says. She knew this conversation was going to happen. She planned it.

"I didn't know she was in the hospital..." I seriously wished that I could've shut my mouth as soon as I opened it when Rocky came in.

"Stop trying to avoid it! You know and I know the other reason, so why don't you let them know. Go ahead Ty, tell them!" Rocky slams the door which made mom jump in her seat.

Both my mom and dad looked at me with questioning look. I paniced even more than I already did.

"Um... mom...we're not together anymore." Mom instantly looked up from her plate with surprise written all over her face.

"Why what happened?" Mom asked. Rocky popped her head right out her bedroom door and looks me right in the eye.

Both my mom and dad looked at me with questioning look. I paniced even more than I already did.

* * *

_**Rocky's POV:**_

I rushed into my apartment scared I was in trouble for coming really late. I was just about to apologize to my parents and tell them why I had come so late and missed most of dinner, when Ty beats my parents to it.

"Where have you been?" He had such a stern look I began to get pissed off at him like I have been for almost two weeks now because of what he did. Every single night he would ask where I was and who was I with. He knew I was still mad at him so I guess he was making sure I didn't do anything stupid. But seriously he has been taking it to the extreme.

"Why do you care" I snarled at him.

"Because im your brother"

"CeCe and I was with Tinka at the hospital"

"Ty why weren't you there?" Dad asked. Ha I bet he doesn't know how to answer to that. Our mom was close to Tinka so much that she cared for her as if she was her daughter. When my mom finds out she will be upset. My mom was glad that Ty was finally in a real relationship and besides it was his very first relationship.

"Yeah Ty, why weren't you there?" I said.

"I didn't know she was in the hospital..." He tried avoiding what was soon to come up.

"Stop trying to avoid it! You know and I know the other reason, so why don't you let them know. Go ahead Ty, tell them!" I slammed my door and began to get ready for school the next day.

"Um...mom...we're not together anymore" Mom looked up from her plate with a surprised expression,

"Why what happened?" Mom asked. He will absolutely be in trouble with both of our parents after they find out.

I stuck my head out my bedroom door and looked him dead in the eye.

In the middle of brushing my teeth, I heard yelling. Ty obviously told them. I have got to see this! Yeah I can be pretty nosy at times I shouldn't, but it's a habit.

I spit out the water in my mouth and turned the faucet off. I walked towards the corner and took a glance of what was going on.

* * *

_**I hope that this could make up for me not updating last week. The next chapter will be up soon.**_

* * *

_**Recommendations:**_

_**Song: Taylor Swift-22**_

_**Shake It Up Story: Shake It Up, Season 4-All or nothing by Grace-1997 **_

_**Author: Electricgirl101**_

* * *

_**ANGEL Out!**_


	5. She's Now Awake

**Hey! Im back I had to stay off the computer for a ffew days because my left wrist was hurting really bad, but it seems to hurt a lot less than it was before. I would be really happy if you guys take a look at my very first challenge the "Countdown to Remember It Up". It would mean a lot to me. **

**Today was amazing! I won my class spelling bee, so now I will be in the official school spelling bee with the other 6, 7, & 8 graders. I went trick-or-treating with my brother and my friends. I got a whole bunch of candy and ...oatmeal? I know pretty weird. Who gives out oatmeal for halloween. I was a prom corpse, btw. Anyways, hope you guys got lots of candy.**

**Chapter 5- She's Up**

* * *

_**Rocky's POV:**_

"Tyler Jospeh Blue, what has gotten into you?!" Mom yelled.

"We raised you better than this son, im very disappointed in you!" Dad says.

"How could you do that to her or any other girl? We've always taught you to treat a girl with respect. ...Just go, go too bed. We will talk about this some other time." Mom says walking away.

I feel bad for Ty being yelled at, but yet he deserves it. What he did to Tinka wasn't right at all so really I shouldn't feel sorry for him. But he's my brother, and although he can be an ass sometimes I will always love him no matter what.

"Rocky is she okay?" Mom asked concerned.

"Who? Oh yeah. Well we don't know but she should be waking up soon."

"That's good. I hope she gets better soon. See ya in the morning. Good night."

"Good night" I say walking back into my bedroom.

* * *

_**No One's POV:**_

The gang couldn't really sleep that night. The thoughts of Tinka in the hospital not awake for some unknown reason was bothering them. Again who wouldn't be?

That night, Ty took some time to think of everything that has happened the past few weeks. He dumped Tinka to be with Michelle. His friends and family are mad at him, and Tinka's in the hospital. He thought really hard and deep about all this thinking what he should have done differently to prevent all this. But he couldn't. He did what he did, and can't change it although he really wishes he had. Deep down inside he knew he still missed Tinka, but since he's one to not own up to his mistakes he left it alone as always.

The next day, that very morning, Gunther, Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, and Dina went to visit Tinka at the hospital, waiting for her to wake up. Of course Ty didn't show up sadly. He really wanted to go see her but Michelle wanted to hang out with him and he felt some sort of... guilt?

Around noon, they all were very tired and hungry. "Guys, can we go, because im starving?" CeCe says. "No! We aren't going to just leave because you're starving." "But im sooo hungry!" "Actually, I agree. We've all been here for nearly three and a half hours and we all had a small breakfast. Besides, it's time for lunch anyways." Rocky soon agreed and they all began to head out the door except for Gunther. "Gunther, aren't you coming?" CeCe asked. "No. I want to be here when she wakes up." He turns back toward Tinka hoping she would soon be awake. "I understand. We'll bring back some pizza rom Crusty's for you. Bye."

They left, leaving him and his twin alone. "Tinka... I really hope you wake up very soon. We're all hoping you're okay. Please wake. I need you sister twin." He cried. Gunther picked up her hand and held it rubbing it gently with his thumb. For a second he thought she had moved, because he had imagined it, he shrugged it off. But then he saw her eyes twitch and knew he wasn't going crazy. "Tinka?" Her eyes finally opened all the way and quickly closed them. The light was way too bright to see anything. She opened her eyes back up more slowly than she did the first time, and glanced at Gunther and smiled. "Gunther... what happened?" She asks confused. "I don't know Tinkabell, but we're about to find out. All I know is that you seemed to have passed out." He stood up and walked out of the doorway. He tapped on Dr. Kreil's shoulder and the middle-aged man spun around. "Tinka just woke up." He says happily. "That's great news. I'll be in the room with you two in about five minutes." Gunther nodded understandingly.

"Dr. Kreil will be in here in a few. So...?" Gunther says.

"Was anyone else here, besides you?" Tinka asks softly.

"Yes. CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, and Dina." He responded.

"Oh..." She responded sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I-it's just that, I thought Ty would've been here..." She whispered.

"Why would you think he would come?"

"I thought he would've came... after all he said he cared about me and he loved-"

"Tinka what do you not get? He dumped you to be with some other girl that he cheated on you with for months. He doesn't care for you, nor did he ever. You need to get over him."

"Gunther he's my b-... wait what?! H-h-he cheated on me?!"

"Yes T-"

Tinka began to scream and sob, which had Gunther shocked and confused. Doctors immediately rushed in and tried calming her down but it didn't work.

"You're lying Gunther, you're lying!" She screamed.

"Sir, im going to have too ask you to leave. You can come back tomorrow." One of the doctors say.

"Okay..." He says sadly, and makes his way towards the elevator.

* * *

**What could make Tinka act out like that? Review please. **

**How was your Halloween? Did you get a lot of candy? **

**Recommendations:**

**Song: Zendaya- Butterflies**

**Author: Electricgirl101**

**Story: Wilted Rose**

**ANGEL Out!**


End file.
